Reincarnation
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: his first day at the university and already he hated someone. joy. [akuroku] [other pairings in bio] [AU] [T for future stuff and language]
1. prologue

A/N: …yeah. I know what you're thinking. 'Why are you rewriting this stupid AU instead of _Philophobia_, you freak?' right? XD

Well, I suddenly had the urge to write AU – I can't go anywhere with my current prologue or chapter for _Reincarnation_. 'Sides, _Philophobia_ can wait, dammit. XD

Besides, I like this insane idea I have for this right now. XD

Don't worry; the relationships are still pretty much the same – except I had the urge to write a Roxas and Axel who hate each other. (Like, Kairi and Axel are still cousins, Roxas and Sora are twins, etc.)

…God, I'm getting more and more clichéd. XD

For those who don't know Japanese school system (I had a brain fart and was thinking American school system for a while – then I realized "Hey, Roxas and Sora are fifteen! …_crap_, they shouldn't be second-years in high school, they're first-years!"), elementary school is kindergarten to sixth grade, junior high school is seventh to ninth grades, and high school is tenth to twelfth. College is still four years there. (I knew about this a few years ago, but as I said – brain fart. XD)

…oh, and I need to practice my first-person. XD (Prologue and common events where both Axel and Roxas are present will be in third person, but when they're separated, it'll be first.)

And I was getting fed-up with the last names. I'm a hypocrite. XD I can't stand fics that give canonly-without-last-name characters last names, so why the hell did I do it myself? –headdesk-

…I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: It's _fan_fiction, therefore written by a _fan_ which I am.**

* * *

_Reincarnation  
By Kyoto-chan_

* * *

_p r o l o g u e_

_nice to meet you…not._

* * *

A short, blond spiky-haired teenager grumbled, stopping suddenly in the university hallway and looking at the small piece of paper the dean of said university gave to him lopsided. 

"Where the hell is room 309, and where the fuck am I?" he muttered, switching his eyes between the messy little post-it note the dean scrawled directions on and his class schedule.

People passing by rushing to get to their classes, or those just dismissed from classes, had all stared briefly at the teenager before continuing on their way. The boy could pretty much tell what they were thinking.

_Oh, that's right, stare at me and think 'what the hell is a junior high school second-year doing here?' I'm a fucking _senior high_ school _first-year_, dammit! I'm _fif­_-fucking-_teen, _for crying out loud! I'm not some idiotic thirteen-year-old!_ he cursed mentally. _And I'm aware that I'm wearing _black_ in this weather, so just move along on your way, mmkay? Didn't your parents ever teach you that it was _rude_ to stare?_

The blonde huffed angrily then continued walking, staring at the room numbers and not looking ahead.

That was a very bad move.

_Smack._

"Hey, watch where you're going," a hiss came from a rather tall male.

The young teenager looked up, and saw a pair of piercingly green eyes with two small diamond tattoos underneath them glaring at him. But what stuck out the most was the wild red hair that stuck out in every angle.

Two passerbys quickly caught sight of this scene, and both quickly grabbed onto both arms of the redhead.

"It's not even noon yet, don't beat up someone already!" the lilac-haired young adult with hair covering his right eye said, glaring at the red-haired man.

A blonde male with a Mohawk-mullet-ish hairstyle added, "And this poor kid's probably only a junior high-schooler! You don't want to traumatize anyone that young, do you?"

The younger blonde let out a low growl, "I'm not in junior high."

But he was ignored. Yet he couldn't help but think all three of them seemed familiar for an odd reason.

The older blonde let go of the snarling redhead (who had seemed to calm down somewhat) and patted the younger on the head.

"Don't mind my friend Axel, Junior-High-Schooler-san!" he grinned.

The teen glared, "I _said_, I'm _not in junior high_. I'm fifteen, dammit."

The redhead now known as Axel glanced over at the lilac-haired man holding him back from beating up the kid, and asked, "Zexion, can I hurt this kid now? We've already established he's not in junior high."

The man he was talking to merely glared a "no" at him.

The older blonde chuckled nervously, "So sorry! By the way, my name is Demyx, that guy is Axel, and that other guy is Zexion. What's your name?"

"Roxas," the younger answered.

Demyx smiled, "Well Roxas, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, you too."

Then Roxas added, "…hey, have I seen you guys before?"

Zexion and Demyx stared at Roxas before replying with the same thing, "I was just thinking the same thing…"

Axel merely grunted with a shrug.

Roxas then asked, "Hey, where's room 309?"

Zexion pondered the thought for a second, then pointed down the hall in front of him.

"Go down that way and you should get to the stairs. Then right across the stairwell is the door to 309. Why do you ask? Are you visiting a brother or sister?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm an undergrad studying here on weekends."

Demyx's eyes widened, "But isn't 309, like, an advanced class?"

The younger blond shrugged.

"I'm what you could call a genius that's not quite a genius, but damn close."

"So another nerd to add onto our student population. How _nice_," Axel smirked.

Zexion kicked him in the shin.

"I'm not a nerd, just smart," he glared.

Roxas chuckled, then bowed, "Thank you for your help."

As he began to walk towards the direction Zexion pointed at, Axel tripped Roxas, who fell butt-first into the tile floor.

Roxas glared at his tripper, the only thoughts running through his mind as he pulled himself up being a sarcastic _My first day attending the university and _already_ I have someone I hate. _Joy.


	2. I

A/N: Yeah. It's the official first chapter!

-ahem- Last time, **twilighttries** brought it to my attention that I shouldn't assume that you readers all know the Japanese honorific suffixes and basic Japanese used in this. (She didn't exactly say that, but I pretty much got the picture because she didn't know any of it back before I began to rewrite this.)

SO.

-san – normal way of addressing an average person you don't know; in Kyoto-ben (the language spoken in the prefecture of Kyoto), -san can also be used to address inanimate buildings, etc.

-chan – a way of addressing someone you know very closely; usually used among and towards girls, but boys can be addressed by –chan too.

-kun – like –chan, it is used to address someone you know closely. Usually used among males, but females have been addressed by –kun before.

-sensei – used to address teachers, doctors, etc.

Okaa-san/okaa-chan/kaa-san/kaa-chan – "mother"; okaa-san is most formal because it uses both 'o' and –san.

Onii-san/onii-chan/nii-san/nii-chan – "big brother"; can be used as a suffix. To use this, you do not necessarily have to be related, or siblings. _Por ejemplar_ (correct me if my Spanish is wrong XD), Kairi refers to Axel as 'Axel-nii-chan', even though she is an only child and Axel is her cousin.

Oba-san/ba-san/oba-chan/ba-chan – "auntie"; not to be confused with obaa-san and its variables (grandmother). Axel refers to Kairi's mother as Oba-san.

Oji-san/ji-san/oji-chan/ji-chan – "uncle"; not to be confused with ojii-san and its variables (grandfather). Axel also refers to Kairi's father as Oji-san.

Moshi moshi – what Japanese say when answering the phone.

Tadaima – "I'm home"; people say this when they come back home.

Okaeri nasai/okaeri – "Welcome back"; what people say to people who say "tadaima". (The first is formal and the second is informal.)

Ja ne – "see you later"; a more informal way of saying "sayonara".

Hope I cleared stuff up now.

…and don't ask about the chapter title. XD

* * *

_Reincarnation_

_By Kyoto-chan_

* * *

_c h a p t e r o n e :_

_no place like home except when your worst nightmare lives on your block_

* * *

_r o _x_ a s_

I impatiently sat on the bus stop bench, waiting for that damn bus to just _come already_! It was already 3:45, and the bus was running fifteen minutes late.

I was glancing every now and again at the watch that hung off of my wrist, finding that time seemed to slow down. A lot.

I frowned. Dammit, when was that bus getting here? I have the cinema to go to with Nii-san and the others, for crying out loud!

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when a shy female voice drifted into my ears.

"Roxas-kun?"

I looked around at who had called me, and saw a familiar girl looking at me. Her medium-length blond hair was swung over one shoulder, and her attire composed of a white t-shirt, a long light gray skirt, and below said skirt was a pair of feet with tennis shoes on them. In her arms, she held a sketchpad and an average-sized pencil case.

"Naminé-chan!" I exclaimed with a smile.

I could swear I saw her cheeks tint slightly pink for a brief moment once I smiled, but she merely smiled back and walked over to me and sat next to me on the bench.

I asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"

Naminé responded, "Taking Fine Arts because you know, our high school doesn't offer enough art classes…you?"

"Taking Cosmology and Latin for now," I answered.

"Ah…"

She then looked up towards the approaching bus that roared slightly as it screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop.

"Roxas-kun, it's our bus!" Naminé pointed out, and we both stood up, I grabbing my backpack and swinging a strap over my shoulder.

We boarded the large vehicle that would drop us off right in front of Naminé's (and Kairi's) apartment building, to which then I would have to walk a few minutes down and waltz into my own home.

* * *

_a _x_ e l_

"Dammit Kairi, where's all the food?" I grumbled angrily, finding the fridge almost empty when I had decided to get hungry.

A voice responded from another room, "In your stomach, Axel-nii-chan! I _swear_; I find it hard to believe how you look almost anorexic when you eat that much!"

I scowled; it's not _my_ fault I had an insanely fast metabolism.

My younger cousin entered the room in a robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. She held a pink miniskirt, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that was striped white and red.

"Now, which would look the best with this shirt? The miniskirt, the jeans, or should I put the miniskirt over the jeans?"

I glared, "To hell I care."

She grinned devilishly, "Everyone _knows_ you're gay…"

"I'm _not_ gay, dammit! Jeez, just because of Marluxia's stupid dare to kiss Demyx…and I _still_ got my ass handed to me on a platter thanks to insanely-jealous-prick-Zexion," I growled.

Kairi began to snicker.

I leered at her more, and merely replied to her question, "And if it makes you happy, wear both the skirt and the jeans."

Kairi gave me a hug and said, "Thanks Axel-nii-chan! I knew your gayness would come in handy one day!"

She quickly ran off to her room to change.

"I'm _not gay_!" I yelled at her retreating figure.

My grimace was still on my face as I opened the fridge and took two eggs out to fry an omelet. Yes. It's possible to eat an omelet past breakfast.

Just as I took out the frying pan, the phone began to ring.

I walked over to the counter where the phone hang over it, and pressed 'talk', the phone then emitting a small 'beep'.

"Moshi moshi," I said, waiting for someone to talk on the other line.

A boyish voice, not even changing yet, replied, "Is Kairi-san there? Tell her Pence is calling."

"One moment…"

I put a hand over the microphone of the phone and yelled, "KAIRI! PICK UP THE PHONE! IT'S SOME KID NAMED PENCE."

After that, I put my ear back on the phone's speaker, and heard another beep, as Kairi picked up the phone. I then hung up. I wouldn't invade her privacy, you know. _Although_, there were those times when we were little…that I snuck into her room every now and again and read her diary…yep, she pretty much exploded when she found out. She packed a punch for someone so small.

Five minutes after Kairi had begun to talk on the phone, she came out of the room fully dressed in the outfit I had told her to wear, and looked at me.

"You wanna go to the movies with some of my friends and I? They said you can bring some friends if you want. Everyone has to bring their own munny, though."

I shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

Fuck no was I going to be hanging out for the whole evening with some idiotic high schoolers, so I decided to walk a few apartments down to go visit the only people who would come with me under such short notice.

To Demyx and Zexion's apartment! …cue the tacky superhero theme music.

I exited the apartment of Kairi's and her parents' and juggled through my keychain for the apartment key that Demyx gave me just in case I needed to stay somewhere for the night in case I got kicked out by Oji-san and Oba-san or something.

I inserted said key into the lock on their apartment door and opened it.

"Demyx, Zexion, you guys wanna go out to a movie with my cousin and her friends?" I asked, before opening the door all the way.

I should've been quieter, especially with the scene I had stumbled on.

Demyx was sprawled out on the couch with his head on Zexion's lap, taking a peaceful nap. Zexion was studying (or at least trying to).

I chuckled at the scene once Zexion looked up from the textbook he held in his hands, and glared that "shut up or else I'll stick this up your ass" glare I knew so much at me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Zexion sometimes. Little faggot had a crush on Demyx, but Demyx, being the oblivious retard that he is, didn't notice it. I still remember how Zexion had ended up being Demyx's roommate quite well. The gang was snickering like mad when Demyx innocently asked Zexion to live with him in our third and last year of high school because all of us were going to the same university, but Zexion was the only person who didn't have a place to live yet.

"I'll take that as a no," I responded, and walked out of the apartment, closing the door and returning to my own place of residence.

* * *

_r o _x _a s_

I sighed while opening the front door to my house, saying loudly, "Tadaima!"

I could hear my kaa-san in the kitchen, responding, "Okaeri, Roxas!"

I took off my backpack and put it on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Kaa-san was in her usual beige apron, wearing it over a brown skirt and white dress shirt, her feet in some small sandals. She was hovering over the stove, watching the soup as it cooked.

"How was your day?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the pot.

"It was okay, except I met this real jerk named Axel, and I don't like him one bit," I answered bitterly.

Not paying attention, she commented, "That's nice to hear…"

She then looked up at the kitchen clock and grumbled.

"Roxas, go wake up your nii-san, he's still in bed."

I was shocked.

"S-Still?" I sputtered.

She nodded gravely, and I sighed, running up the stairs into Nii-san's and my room.

And there he was, on his bed in his half of the room, sleeping like a log underneath his large comforter.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaan…" I groaned, nudging him slightly.

The nudges then grew into shakes, and I only ended up getting my hands swatted away by my irritable twin.

"Five…more days, Kaa-chan…" he mumbled.

I sighed, then went to my back-up plan.

"Nii-san, Riku-san is having a pool party at his house and you, Kairi-chan, Naminé-chan, and I are all invited…and we have to leave like, right now."

My brunette fraternal twin quickly shot up from bed.

"WHAT?"

I chuckled to myself; no matter how many variations I did of that joke, Nii-san still fell for it every time.

"Just kidding, Nii-san…"

He glared gravely at me, and I gulped as his arms outstretched and his hands were prepared to strangle me.

"KAA-SAN, NII-SAN'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!" I exclaimed.

Kaa-san shouted back from downstairs, "SORA! NO KILLING YOUR BROTHER!"

Nii-san frowned and crossed his arms. He then plopped back down into bed.

I groaned and pulled him up by an arm, "Nii-san, we have the movies to go to at five, remember?"

"Wake me up at four then…"

"Nii-san, it's four-fifteen."

Again he shot up from bed.

"I've been asleep _that long_!" he exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Fuck. FUCK. _FUCK!_" he panicked. "Dammit, my fucking alarm clock doesn't fucking work, I _swear_! Ah fuuuuuck."

I stared as Nii-san began his long string of colorful vocabulary, as he rummaged around his dresser for clothes to change into. I was about to criticize him for cussing so much – but then again, who was I to tell him that? I cuss on an hourly basis!

I had a smug grin as I exited our room and began to wait in the living room for Nii-san to finish changing and doing his morning duties.

The phone in the living room began to ring, so I reached for it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Roxas-kun!" a familiar voice rang in the phone.

"Pence-kun, you calling to make sure Nii-san and I are still up for the movies?"

"Yep. Kairi-san is coming with her cousin and possibly some of his friends, if that's okay with you."

"Fine by me; the more the merrier!"

"So um, when you guys are heading out in…about five minutes, go pick up Naminé-san and Kairi-san and her cousin for us – you guys are taking the bus and I'd prefer we don't get split up. And come soon – Olette-chan and Hayner-kun are about ready to kill each other."

I sweatdropped, "O-okay…"

I swear, for two people who are supposed to be basically infatuated with each other, but too oblivious to notice each other's feelings, Olette-chan and Hayner-kun were at each other's throats a lot. Everyone knew they liked (in the more-than-just-friends sense) – maybe even loved – each other, but they never noticed the other's feelings. Ah, what a fine, insane bunch of friends I had.

"See you there, Roxas-kun!"

_Beep._

I put the white phone back in its matching cradle and watched Nii-san storm down the stairs in a navy blue jacket, orange t-shirt, and baggy jeans. He stared at me and my clothing.

"You're going in _that_?"

I looked down at my own black hoodie and baggy light tan skater pants.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

He gaped, "Are you completely oblivious to the Tokyo weather? Summer's almost here, for crying out loud!"

I shrugged, "Don't care."

Nii-san sighed, "Fine then. Who just called?"

"Pence-kun. He wants us to go with Naminé-chan, Kairi-chan, and Kairi-chan's cousin. And he wants us to come _now_. Apparently Olette-chan and Hayner-kun are about to murder each other again."

He chuckled lightly.

"All right then…KAA-CHAN! JA NE!"

"Ja ne, Kaa-san!" I called out with him.

Kaa-san replied, "Ja ne, Sora, Roxas!"

And we left the house, bringing all the necessities – money and keys.

* * *

x

Sora knocked on the apartment door, impatiently waiting for it to be answered.

Once it swung open, it revealed two girls in the doorway – Kairi and Naminé.

"Sora-kun? Roxas-kun? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked, looking back and forth from the two twins.

"Pence-kun. He wants us to make sure we go together," Roxas merely replied. "And he said something about your cousin and some of his friends?"

"Yeah, he said that he couldn't bring any of them – they're a bit busy right now. But he'll come with us as a chaperone."

"I see, I see…"

It was then that a voice came from the insides of the apartment, "Kairi, who's at the door?"

"My friends! They're here to pick us up!" Kairi answered.

Roxas gaped in horror as an all-too-familiar redhead walked out of one of the rooms and headed for the door.

Once both of them caught sight of each other, they groaned in unison.

"Oh _hell_ no."

* * *

A/N: I just love chapter endings like that. XD

Review please, and I'll give you…a pancake! XD


	3. control

A/N: SO. The real plot's gonna begin unraveling at the end of this chapter. –grin- You thought this was an average AU, didn't cha? …I'll shut up for now before I begin to blab my _own_ plot secrets.

And yes, FF chapter titles will form a sentence once I'm finished with the story (if you ignore prologue and epilogue, that is).

O-bon – Japan's festival to honor the dead, you can say it's a sort of Japanese Halloween.

Eight thousand yen – About US $67.50 or GBP 36. (On a discount day, most Japanese cities' movie tickets cost one thousand yen each, which is about US $8.50 or GBP 4.50.)

Ramen – a type of Japanese noodle soup. You know Cup Noodles? Yeah. That stuff.

* * *

_Reincarnation_

_By Kyoto-chan_

* * *

_c h a p t e r t w o_

_the inevitable_

* * *

x

Both Axel and Roxas gaped in horror for a moment as the three people around them stared in confusion.

"Nerd-boy's your _friend_?" Axel looked at Kairi.

Roxas looked at her too, "This _jerk_ is your _cousin_?"

Then when Kairi nodded, both turned in opposite directions with their arms crossed.

"I'm not going with him," the blonde and the redhead said at the same time.

Kairi sweatdropped, then pleaded, "Axel-nii-chan, Roxas-kun, just this one time? I mean, Olette-chan, Hayner-san, and Pence-san are all waiting for us there already, aren't they?"

Roxas sighed.

"They're my best friends…I can't let them down…"

"Fine then, I'm not going," Axel stated.

Kairi attempted to goad him, "Please? I'll pay for your ticket…"

Axel grumbled, "Fine, I'll go because you're my cousin and you convinced Oji-san and Oba-san to let me stay with you guys."

The auburn-haired girl grinned with delight then shouted, "Let's go then!"

Kairi marched off to the exit of the apartment building, and Sora and Naminé soon followed. Axel and Roxas stood there for a while, before turning to look at each other.

"Truce?" Roxas asked.

"For now," Axel responded.

"Very well then…"

And both of them walked as if they were going to be thrown off the plank on a pirate ship.

* * *

"You guys are finally here!" an ecstatic Pence exclaimed as he sat irritably by the large fountain in front of the cinema. 

Olette and Hayner quickly looked away from their current glaring contest to see as their familiar friends came into view.

"At last!" Olette exclaimed. "Some female company! I was getting tired of having Pence-kun as my only civilized company – that masochist we all know as Hayner-kun was beginning to get on my nerves!"

Hayner scoffed, "Not like you weren't getting on _mine_!"

Cue yet another glaring contest. And like most glaring contests they had that weren't interrupted, their friends merely stared at them while the leers intensified between the two for about two minutes before they actually looked into each other's eyes before turning away from one another indignantly with a rather large blush on their faces.

Naminé finally spoke up to break the silence of their little group, asking curiously, "Hey, where's Riku-kun?"

"Right over here," a voice said. You could hear the smirk in their tone of voice.

The whole group turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was the all-too-familiar male with the silver-ish-lavender hair that went just past his shoulders. He was dressed in his normal gray t-shirt, yellow vest, and blue jeans. The oldest, most mature, and most short-tempered person of the group…

"Riku-kun!" Naminé exclaimed happily, along with Kairi and Sora.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar Axel, and asked, "Who's that?"

Olette and Hayner were so caught up in arguing with each other and Pence was busy being annoyed at them that the trio had not even noticed the redhead.

Kairi smiled, "This is Axel-nii-chan, everyone. Axel-nii-chan, this is Sora-kun, Riku-kun, Naminé-chan, Olette-chan, Pence-san, and Hayner-san." She motioned at every one of them as she called out their names. Then she pointed at Roxas. "And I'm sure you've been acquainted with Roxas-kun over here."

Both Roxas and Axel grumbled in annoyance.

Everyone suddenly got the drift that the blonde male (the one with the spiky hair, not the one with the wavy hair, nor the Mohawk-mullet) and the redhead had gotten off on a bad foot. No pun intended. ('Cause you know, Axel tripped Roxas with a foot and…never mind. The crickets are chirping.)

Then Sora had his great-idea-of-the-week.

"Hey, let's go inside and watch the damn movie already!"

"All right!" Riku agreed, and the rest of the group trudged behind the two best friends as they capered off to the ticket booth.

"Eight tickets, please," Sora beamed at the person behind the counter.

"What movie?"

"Hmmm…"

And Sora pondered a moment before purchasing horror movie tickets. O-bon _was_ approaching, after all.

* * *

Everyone scrambled to the seats in the back rows, the last being almost empty, and the second-to-last having only six open seats. Guess which row Axel and Roxas ended up being stuck in after everyone scrambled to the chairs? 

Pence was the one who ended up sitting next to the stranger, whereas Hayner was on the other side of him, sitting next to Olette, who in turn was in between Hayner and Kairi. Kairi was seated next to Sora, who sat next to Riku, and the last person in the row was Naminé. Axel sat behind Riku, while Roxas sat behind Naminé – just because Pence insisted the group stick together. Besides, he said it would be easier to pass around the popcorn.

* * *

After the movie had ended two hours and a half later, everyone began to stare at Sora. 

"Nii-san. That was a total waste of eight thousand yen," Roxas glared. "And that's just the tickets – which were on discount because it's the first of the month!"

Sora laughed nervously, "O-bon's coming soon, I thought it'd be nice to watch a scary movie!"

Naminé replied, "Not even _I_ was scared, Sora-kun. That's saying a lot."

The others (except Axel) all nodded in agreement.

Then realized they needed the mandatory post-movie bathroom break.

* * *

By the time Roxas had entered in the bathroom, it was pretty quiet. Riku, Pence, and Hayner were outside waiting with the girls, and Sora was washing his hands at the sink. Two seconds later, he had already dried his hands with the paper towel and joined the others to wait for Axel and Roxas. 

Roxas was heading towards a stall when Axel's stall door opened and the redhead had emerged from it. They were ten feet away from each other when Roxas had tripped.

The blonde went crashing into Axel, and both were on the floor now.

As unsanitary as it was, they were laying there, still – even after realizing that their mouths had crashed on top of each other.

Roxas didn't climb off of him, nor did Axel push him off; they were just doing what their bodies had willed them to do.

The blonde teenager soon indulged himself in the strangely familiar feeling that this kiss had given him, pinning down one of Axel's arms.

But the event only lasted a few moments before Roxas quickly scrambled to his feet.

"O-oh m–I-I'm so so-sorry…"

Both were flushed and lips just lightly kiss-bruised, but they tried their best to shake it off.

It was just an accident after all.

Right?

Axel made his way to the faucet and cleaned his hands off as Roxas quickly did his business.

Both had strange visions of thirteen people all dressed in a strange black uniform.

But neither of them had spoken a word on the bus ride home.

* * *

_a_ x_ e l_

"Axel-nii-san, you're awfully quiet…it's unlike you," Kairi noted before slurping up her ramen while still staring at me.

I responded, "It's nothing…just ignore it, Kairi."

"Did something happen at the movies?"

"N-no."

A sigh.

"I guess if you don't want to tell me, you don't want to tell me. I'll just forget the subject was even brought up."

She gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but have my mind wander off to what happened then.

It seemed so familiar, the feeling of Roxas on top of my body; even his smell, his _taste_, had triggered a very blurry memory.

Maybe I was just thinking too much…

I went back to eating my own bowl of ramen.

Funny how all we always ate for dinner was ramen whenever Oji-san and Oba-san were out on business trips.

* * *

_r o _x_ a s_

I tossed around in bed, unable to sleep.

My mind just wouldn't rest, it wouldn't leave me alone.

I couldn't help but be reminded of what happened in the men's restroom…what exactly had made me do what I did? It was like I was being possessed by some strange being, one that made me attack Axel like I did once I had the chance.

I turned around again, my blanket making some ruffling noises, and my bed softly squeaking underneath my shifting weight.

Nii-san groaned with a sleepy slur, "Roxas…go to sleep already…I can't sleep with you making all that noise…"

I let out a sharp sigh and apologized to Nii-san, and tried to make myself sleep for now.

I could only hear cut-off voices in my head, much like Axel's and my own.

…_one would miss me an…_

…I _would…_

* * *

x

The pattering of feet slamming against the wooden floors of the dark house made by a servant girl running to her mistress were echoing throughout the empty hallways.

Out of breath, the girl panted slightly upon entering the young mistress's room, hand holding the side of the doorway.

"Mistress…the former Keyblade Master…and all those he was connected to…I'm afraid…two of them…they've begun to remember."

A loud slamming of books accidentally being dropped to the ground out of horrified surprise was the next thing heard.

"Oh no…" came a sharp gasp.

* * *

A/N; OHOHOHO! 

I feel evil. –devilish grin-

WHO IS THE SERVANT GIRL? WHO IS HER MISTRESS? WHY DID ROXAS ATTACK AXEL IN THE BATHROOM? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

IN _Reincarnation_!

xD

Review and get your complementary biscuit! xD


	4. my

A/N: Yep. Third chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

Ohayou/Ohayou gozaimasu – "Good morning"; first is informal, the other is the formal.

Ne – basically 'right?'

Itai – "ow", "ouch", etc.

…don't hurt me for supporting Marluxia/Larxene. XD

* * *

_Reincarnation_

_By Kyoto-chan_

* * *

_chapter three:_

_the never ending chain_

* * *

_a _x_ e l_

I woke up to a loud banging noise on the front door of the apartment, picking up the book that lay on my face and putting it on the nearby table (I fell asleep studying on the couch), and removing the blanket that I inferred Kairi put on my body when I fell asleep, and grumbled sleepily as I went to answer the door.

To my surprise (horrified surprise or joyous surprise, don't know – but it was more of the horrified kind), I saw a familiar blond-haired female standing in front of me. And boy was she _pissed_.

"Ohayou, Larxene!" I greeted pseudo-happily.

She glared, "Don't you 'ohayou, Larxene' me, asshole. Now quick, gimme the keys to Demyx's and Zexion's place, they're not answering my calls 'cause they saw the caller ID."

I stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you need it?"

"I need a place to stay, dumbass," Larxene leered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I teased, "Is it that time of month?"

It only made the short-haired blonde-with-antennae's glower even colder.

I gulped, "Just kidding, jeez, take a joke once in a while. Why do you need a place to stay? I thought you were sharing an apartment with Marluxia."

"He kicked me out. I may have, er…walked in on him showering. And I might have accidentally drowned his petunias."

I burst out laughing.

"You walked in on him in the _shower?_ But I find this more amusing: he let _you_ water his flowers?"

Larxene frowned angrily.

"It's not funny! I need a place to stay, dammit…" she hissed.

"Fine, fine, jeez, don't twist your panties in a bunch…" I sighed, reaching for my keys on the key rack nearby the door. Of course, Oji-san's and Oba-san's were still missing; they were still on their trip.

"I'll walk you there – just in case Demyx screams like a sissy again…he never quite got over what happened after he accidentally walked in on you changing…"

Larxene smirked sadistically.

"That was fun, though."

I twitched ever-so-slightly.

"Your idea of 'fun' frightens me."

"It frightens most people. And I still don't care."

"Whatever. So Marli-chan still as gay as a rainbow?" I questioned, using the very impertinent nickname we gave to him back in junior high, the one that pissed the hell out of him.

The sole female in our group shrugged, "He doesn't have as vibrant colors anymore. I'd say he's gone partly bi at the most."

I raised an eyebrow.

Marluxia. _Bisexual_? Now that was one adjective that I'd thought never be used to describe the pink-haired gardener.

"Yeah, that's right. You heard me. I've started to find lesbian porn on the computer, seriously. Now, you _know_ I don't watch porn, so who else as access to the computer but Marluxia?"

"Never thought I'd see the day that that paper clip would uncurl himself," I snickered.

I nudged her lightly with my elbow, "Well, at least now you have a chance with him, ne?"

She growled at me through the light blush that covered her face.

"I. Do. Not. Like. That. Gay-ass. Butterfly. That. Way," she snarled through gritted teeth.

I smirked as I walked up to room 396, inserting the silver key into the doorknob's keyhole and swinging the door open.

I poked my head in and Demyx grinned happily at me.

"Hi, Axel! What're you doing here?"

"Dropping off Larxene because she needs a place to stay because Marluxia kicked her out of their apartment," I smiled, then poked my head back out while Demyx was looking quite shocked.

I dragged Larxene into the apartment by the arm and Demyx merely squeaked, grabbing one of the couch cushions.

"Have fun!" I snickered as I walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

Cue Demyx-sissy-scream.

* * *

_r o _x_a s_

I awoke suddenly because I had eventually rolled out of bed from tossing and turning so much in my sleep. 

"Itai…" I grumbled under my breath.

I looked up at the blue clock on the gray wall of Nii-san's and my room. I groaned. It was still eight, and it was _Sunday_, for crying out loud. No school whatsoever.

"N-no! Sakuro! Don't! Pratty belongs to Sugar!" Nii-san stirred in his sleep, flailing his arms before letting out a content sigh and calming back down.

I rolled my eyes at Nii-san and grumbled as I balled up my comforter to put it back on top of my mattress and yawned as I made my way to the bathroom. Maybe Okaa-san had already prepared breakfast. Even if she hadn't, I was still able to go eat cereal with milk or something.

While brushing my teeth drowsily, my mind continued to wander off into the nether regions of my mind – namely, my dream last night.

They'd seemed so much like hazy memories I had merely forgotten…but it was impossible. I looked exactly the same in the so-called memory as I do now.

It was just a fantasy, wasn't it?

But I couldn't help but get an aura of sadness from that strange dream…

I sighed after I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth.

Maybe I was just thinking too much…

* * *

x

"M-mistress, are you okay?" a voice faltered.

Deep breaths were taken.

"I-I'm fine…" the second voice hesitated. "But if I heard you correctly…did you just say that they've begun to remember?"

A sad nod was performed.

"I'm sorry, mistress."

A long silence soon followed.

"…you did your best. It was expected from _them_."

"Mistress, is the chain going to reform again?"

"It is only what happens every time they begin to remember…"

The servant girl let out a melancholy sigh.

"Why is it that _they_ always will them to be reborn, Mistress? They've always been doomed with each lifetime…"

"Because every time…that boy says the same thing…and _they_ are sympathetic towards him and will his wish to happen."

* * *

_a_ x _e l_

I looked up from my book at the door when I heard the small _click_ of the lock on the door being opened.

I saw Kairi looking down on the floor, her reddish auburn hair hanging over her eyes.

But I could see the tears streaking down her cheeks as she turned to head to her room after hanging her keys on the key holder.

"Kairi. Stop right there. Do you think I'm that insensitive – that I won't ask what's wrong when I can see that you're obviously crying?" I frowned as Kairi was halfway to her room.

She stopped right in her tracks and turned around, then shook her head.

I sighed, opening my arms up to hug her, "Come here, tell me what's wrong…"

My cousin quickly took my offer for the embrace, and began to choke on her sobs.

"A-Axel-nii-chan, i-i-it ju-just ha-happened so qu-quickly…now I kn-know th-that the g-guy I th-thought who lo-loved me do-doesn't, a-and my be-best friend no-now ha-hates me…" she cried.

I tried to comfort her by patting her back.

"There, there…tell me from the _beginning_ now."

I made way to the couch with the young teenager still in my arms, and sat down with her.

She wiped away some more tears that formed in her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Na-Naminé-ch-chan told me that she'd confessed t-to Riku-kun today… S-she had three cr-crushes th-that I knew about…Ri-Riku-kun, Ro-Roxas-kun, and S-S"—she began to exhale shakily, but then went back to normal—"S-Sora-ku-kun…but sh-she'd li-liked Riku-kun th-the most…"

She began to cry harder.

"O-oh God, sh-she was cr-crying so hard when he rejected her…sh-she said h-he told he-her th-that he li-liked So-Sora-kun…a-and that h-he knew S-S-S-Sora-ku-kun l-liked him too…"

She began to bawl loudly, digging her face into my now tear-soaked shirt, attempting to muffle the loud sobs.

"I-it h-hurt s-so much he-hearing th-that…but th-then Naminé-chan k-k-kissed me…I j-just panicked a-and ra-ran away…I j-just know she hates me now…th-three broken he-hearts in o-one day…I-I just h-hope R-Roxas-kun won't d-do the same…"

I gulped slightly, recalling the 'restroom incident'.

"I-I-I l-like S-Sora-ku-kun s-so much…I-I thi-think i-it's l-love…b-but I-I th-thought he fe-felt the sa-same way…" she mumbled through my wet shirt.

I exhaled sharply, squeezing my little cousin a little tighter.

"It'll be okay…you'll get through it…" _I hope_.

We merely sat like that for a long time, with Kairi in my arms, sobbing into my shirt, until she fell asleep from all the energy those tears took to cry.

Sleep was supposed to make people feel better, wasn't it?

I carried her to her room and tucked her in her bed then kissed her forehead. I smiled at her now-peacefully asleep figure, then exited the room.

It was a long day for Kairi; she deserved that sleep.

I took off my drenched shirt, then headed to Oji-san's and Oba-san's room's closet (because that's where they put all my clothes) and changed into a new, _dry_ one before tossing the old one into the laundry hamper.

I returned to my beloved couch and began to study a bit more.

Before long, I could feel sleep trying to take over me.

…_maybe Na…have a heart…_

_Maybe...ora will…_

* * *

A/N: Yep. Another six pages on Word. 

Ugh, took me a week to write this…I've just been so stressed this past week. Yesterday was my "w00t unwind!" day, being the day of my outing with my best friend, and the Halloween dance at my school. So I still didn't have time to work on this, because I was so tired out by the fun I had (didn't come home until almost ten at night).

Oh well, enough about my life.

Props if you figure out what game Sora was having fantasies about in his dream. XD

That last bit was part of the translation of the new Axel-Roxas interaction scene in Final Mix+'s trailer...yeah. The one with Axel with a sea-salt ice cream. xD

Review and get a hamburger!


End file.
